


I'll always be here

by Demi_Tacco



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, I blame the Pegoryu discord server, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Tacco/pseuds/Demi_Tacco
Summary: I blame the Pegoryu server on discord for this
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	I'll always be here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thegreatsinnamonroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreatsinnamonroll/gifts), [ItsAkira (Nasharuu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/gifts).



> This is a soulmate au where the thoughts of your soulmate appear on your arms. I thought it was cute and decided to throw some other headcanons in here too

The day Akira and Ryuji found out they were soulmates was one of the happiest and saddest days for the blonde, it was happy because he had finally found the person he has been looking for for years and it was sad because it was the day Akira was being taken from him. It hurt hearing the news about his best friend, leader, and now soulmate was killed even if he knew he actually wasn't. When the time came for Akira to come back home he couldn't help his thoughts constantly being on the other. When he glanced down at his arms he saw they were covered with his name and the others' names, for once he didn't see thoughts of pain, suffering, and darker thoughts. As soon as the ravenette walked into the small cafe Ryuji was out of his seat and in his soulmates arms trying to calm his tears, his arms were filled with concern from Akira as he tried to comfort his boyfriend 

"I thought you actually died, your thoughts stopped showing up on my arms." Ryuji whimpered into the tallers chest, Akira felt his heart strings being pulled hearing this, he grabbed the blonde's face and looked him in the eyes wiping the tears running down his face. 

"Didn't I promise you I wouldn't leave you?" Akira asked placing a gentle kiss on Ryuji's forehead, Ryuji nods as best as he can while his cheeks are being squished and sniffles his tears finally stopping. Akira grins and kisses his lips this time before giving everyone else a hug or head pat. 

Ryuji was just getting ready for bed when he noticed his arms starting to fill up with complicated math equations, he snorts and picks up his phone immediately calling his boyfriend, after three rings Ryuji hears Akira mumble a hello before going back to whatever he was doing 

"Dude you're such a nerd." He jokes flopping down on his bed, he hears Akira snort before laughing hard, Ryuji can't help but join Akira's laugh being too contagious 

"Did you seriously call me to call me a nerd?" The ravenette asks still struggling to quiet his giggling, Ryuji huffs and smiles at the ceiling 

"I just wanted a reason to call you man, I noticed my arms started getting weird and all nerdy and knew it was you." He hears Akira scof before giggling again 

"Well you caught me, I was trying to study for an upcoming math quiz." Ryuji's smile widens. The two talk for another couple hours before Ryuji heads to bed.

The next time Ryuji notices something is wrong is when he sees the dark thoughts appear on his skin again, as soon as a really concerning one pops up he calls his boyfriend begging that he answers the phone, when he hears and sniffling voice answer he sighs in relief 

"Hey babe, are you doing okay?" He asks with concern obvious in his voice, he hears some shuffling and a couple more sniffles before a soft 'not really' is heard, Ryuji frowns at that and decides he's not hanging up the phone until his best friend feels better. They end up talking for hours, the topic changing from many things before ending on the latest manga Ryuji is reading 

"-And then the main character kicks the other team's ass by landing the final spike, he was so amazed that he did it. It made me kind of think back to when we were still Phantom Thieves." He explains, his voice softening at the end while he reminiscences. 

"It sounds like a really good manga, what was the name again?" Akira asks only to receive an annoyed huff and grumbling in response. Akira smiled and decided to tease Ryuji a bit "Sorry puppy I didn't hear that." He hears a choking sound and then coughing before Ryuji says anything 

"It's called Haikyuu." He wheezes out face burning bright red at the sudden pet name. Akira starts cackling on the other end and Ryuji just rolls his eyes pouting in the dark of his room, "as much as I would love to talk to you for the rest of the night I should probably get some sleep. Ann will kick my ass if she finds out I stayed up all night again." Ryuji says yawning, he hears a sad whine on the other end that makes his heart hurt 

"I understand, I'll text you in the morning-" Akira hesitates before smirking "-goodnight my puppy." He finishes before hanging up the phone. Ryuji sits there and stares at the black screen for a few minutes before shaking his head and going to bed, face red and brain thinking of ways to get back at Akira


End file.
